Ein Sommertag
by yoho
Summary: Die Augen des Mädchens waren geschlossen. Harrys rechte Hand streichelte Saras Bauch. Dann beobachtete Hermine, wie Sara ganz langsam ihr T-Shirt hochzog. Harry Hand stockte in ihrer Streichelbewegung, als er plötzlich nackte Haut fühlte.


Title: Ein Sommertag

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Achtung: die Handlung stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!

Teaser: Die Augen des Mädchens waren geschlossen. Harrys rechte Hand streichelte mit sanften Bewegungen Saras Bauch. Dann beobachtete Hermine, wie Sara ganz langsam ihr T-Shirt hochzog. Harry Hand stockte in ihrer Streichelbewegung, als er plötzlich nackte Haut fühlte.

Authors Note: An Sommertagen geschehen manchmal seltsame Sachen mit uns Menschen. Das ist ein bisschen wie Zauberei. Wir tun Dinge, ohne darüber nachzudenken und wir reden über Gefühle, die wir sonst nie aussprechen würden.

Hermine, Harry, Sara und Janek verbringen einen Sommertag am See. Als es Abend wird, ist nicht viel passiert, aber trotzdem ist alles anders.

In der Geschichte spielen zwei Kinder mit, die Sara und Janek heißen. In ‚Ein Sommertag' sind sie etwa dreizehn Jahre alt. Harry und Hermine, die sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung teilen und in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte wohnen, haben die Kriegswaisen nach vielem Zögern und gegenseitiger Überzeugungsarbeit bei sich aufgenommen. Mehr dazu findet ihr in meinen Geschichten ‚Kinderkram' und ‚Waisen'.

Danke an fee-morgana für das Lektorat.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Aber der Plot, Janek und Sara gehören mir.

„_Manche Dinge werden nicht so klein, dass man sie ganz versteht."_

_(Dole in dem Film ‚Mein erstes Wunder')_

**Ein Sommertag**

Hermine schloss die Augen und seufzte tief. Ihr Kopf lag auf Harrys Brust. Seine Hand war unter ihre Bluse geglitten und streichelte ihren nackten Bauch. Der Wind raschelte in den Birken über ihren Köpfen und die Wellen des Sees brachen sich mit monotoner Gleichmäßigkeit.

Die Stimmen von Janek und Sara waren nur ein leises Hintergrundgemurmel. Das letzte, was Hermine von den beiden gesehen hatte war, dass sie flache Steine um die Wette über das Wasser springen ließen. Die Winterstürme hatten, wie in jedem Jahr, wieder ein Stück des Ufers mitgenommen. Wer auf den schmalen Kieselstrand wollte, musste über den Abbruch hinunterspringen und für den Rückweg wieder hinaufklettern.

Als Hermine ein leichtes Kribbeln auf ihrer Hand spürte, versuchte sie, was immer da saß, wegzuschütteln. Das funktionierte aber nicht und so hob sie schließlich den Kopf, um nachzusehen, was da auf ihr herumkrabbelte.

Es war ein kleiner Schmetterling mit einem pelzigen, blauen Leib und blauen Flügeln. Die Fühler waren schwarz-weiß geringelt und hatten winzige, rote Spitzen. Ein Bläuling.

Hermine beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Rüssel des Insekts über ihre Haut fuhr und wie das Tier ihn dann dort hinführte, wo sein Mund sein musste. Obwohl Hermine wusste, dass Schmetterlinge keinen Mund hatten, sondern nur eine Art Saugrohr, durch das sie flüssige Nahrung zu sich nahmen, stellte sie sich vor, wie er aß.

Anscheinend hatte es der Bläuling auf das Salz in ihren Schweißtropfen abgesehen. Und er konnte gar nicht genug davon kriegen. Obwohl der frische Wind, der am Seeufer wehte, ihn einige Male auf die Seite legte, saugte er beharrlich weiter den Schweiß von Hermines Haut.

Sie bewunderte zusammen mit Harry den filigranen Körper. Dann stand Hermine auf und ging mit dem Schmetterling auf ihrem Arm zum Ufer hinunter, um ihn Janek zu zeigen. Janek interessierte sich, genau wie Hermine, auch für die nichtmagischen Tiere, die um sie herum im Hochland lebten. Hermines Muggel-Bestimmungsbücher standen längst alle in seinem Zimmer.

Der Junge betrachtete den kleinen Falter ausgiebig und nahm ihn selber auf die Hand, bis er schließlich weiter flog.

Janek blickte dem Schmetterling nach, wie er vom Wind über die Wiesen getrieben wurde. Dann sah er sich suchend nach Sara um. Sie war verschwunden, während Hermine ihm den Bläuling gezeigt hatte.

Hermine strebte wieder dem schattigem Plätzchen unter den Birken zu. Harrys Brust war ein prima Ruhekissen und sie wollte dort gerne weiter vor sich hin dösen. Doch als sie die Uferböschung hinaufstieg, sah sie, dass ihr Platz besetzt war. Sara lag dort, in der gleichen Pose, die Hermine vorher eingenommen hatte.

Die Augen des Mädchens waren geschlossen. Harrys rechte Hand streichelte mit sanften Bewegungen Saras Bauch. Dann beobachtete Hermine, wie Sara ganz langsam ihr T-Shirt hochzog. Harrys Hand stockte in ihrer Streichelbewegung, als er plötzlich nackte Haut fühlte.

Er zog Saras T-Shirt wieder nach unten. Sie schob es genau so langsam wieder nach oben. Das Spielchen wiederholte sich einige Male, bis Sara schließlich aufgab.

Hermine beobachtete die Szene erst amüsiert. Dann fühlte sie etwas anderes und ihr wurde klar, dass das Eifersucht war. _Aber Sara ist doch erst dreizehn, fast noch ein Kind_, dachte sie. Doch das half nichts.

„Sara, komm! Wir wollten doch noch schwimmen gehen!", hörte sie Janeks Stimme hinter sich. Als sich Hermine zu dem Jungen umdrehte, fiel ihr auf, dass die Leichtigkeit des Frühsommer-Nachmittags von ihm abgefallen war. In seinem Gesicht kämpften die Gefühle miteinander und welches gerade gewann, schien unklar. Hermine dachte zum wiederholten Male, dass Janek mit Sicherheit kein Kind mehr war.

Sie blieben auch nach Sonnenuntergang noch am Ufer. Harry erklärte Janek Sternbilder. Sara hörte zu, schien aber mit ihren Gedanken anderswo zu sein. Als Harry und Janek sich auf den Rückweg zur Hütte machten, um das Essen zu kochen, blieb Sara neben Hermine im Gras liegen.

„Hermine?"

„Mmmh."

„Dass wir hier sind, so als Menschen, meinst du, das ist irgendwie Absicht?"

Hermine überlegte, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich denke, es ist ein Zufall. Eine Laune der Natur. Chemie, Physik und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Zauberei."

Sara schwieg. Je länger sie den Himmel beobachtete, desto mehr Details konnte sie erkennen. Waren es erst nur einzelne Lichtpunkte gewesen, so verschmolzen die Punkte mit zunehmender Dunkelheit zu Sternenwolken, die seltsam verwunden und verwoben schienen.

„Und wo wäre ich, wenn ich nicht ich geworden wäre?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Meinst du, ich werde in der Bibliothek was dazu finden?"

„Es gibt Fragen, auf die haben auch Bücher keine Antwort."

„Was denkst du denn?", fragte Sara.

Hermine verschränkte die Hände unter ihrem Kopf und blickte in den Sternenhimmel.

„Also ich glaube, dass wir einfach nicht existieren würden, wenn wir nicht geworden wären, was wir sind. Wir sind da, so lange wir leben. Davor sind wir eine Idee und danach eine Erinnerung."

„Meinst du, es war irgendwo vorherbestimmt, dass ich mit euch und Janek lebe?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub ich nicht. Ich denke, auch das ist ein Zufall."

Sara schwieg lange und legte schließlich ihren Kopf auf Hermines Brust, so wie sie es am Nachmittag bei Harry gemacht hatte.

„Weißt du, dass du Janek ganz schön durcheinander bringst?", fragte Hermine.

Sara kicherte verlegen. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ist das schlimm?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine. „Das ist nicht schlimm. Aber bitte spiel nicht mit ihm."

Sara drehte ihren Kopf, so dass sie Hermine ansehen konnte: „Was meinst du mit spielen?"

„Das weißt du schon. Was sollte das denn sonst, was du heute Nachmittag mit Harry veranstaltet hast?"

Sara schluckte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie. „Das ist alles so ...", sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „... alles so ... ach keine Ahnung."

Sara zupfte ärgerlich mit ihren Fingern Grashalme aus. Hermine hörte den Atem des Mädchens, der etwas schneller ging als gewöhnlich. Mehrmals setzte sie zum Reden an, schwieg dann aber doch.

„Kann man sich eigentlich in jemanden verlieben, mit dem man befreundet ist?", fragte Sara schließlich.

Hermine lächelte: „So was soll vorkommen."

Lange Zeit sagte keine der beiden was.

„Ich hab Hunger", verkündete Sara. Sie stand auf und streifte sich das Gras von ihrer Kleidung.

Zuerst gingen sie mit etwas Abstand schweigend nebeneinander. Dann legte Hermine dem Mädchen den Arm um die Schultern und Sara rückte an Hermine heran, so dass sich ihre Körper beim Gehen streiften.

Erst als sie die Hütte erreichten, ließen sie sich wieder los.


End file.
